Jill Peterson (New Earth)
(consort) | Universe = New Earth | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Cabaret Star | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mike Carey; Chris Weston | First = Lucifer Vol 1 1 | Quotation = | Speaker = | QuoteSource = | HistoryText = Jill Presto is an aspiring cabaret star, who became the recipient of the Basanos, and thanks to their probability magic became the star that she wanted. The Basanos Born in Pittsburgh, Jill moved to Hamburg, hoping to break through as a cabaret singer. The only job she got at the low quality bar was as a magician's assistant. At that time, the Basanos escaped their imprisonment and was searching for a host, and found it in her. The Basanos gave her the posibility to be everything that she desired, but everything was a flood of power. She saw how a group of neo nazis attacked the lessor's son, Jayesh, with whom she had a deep friendship, and killed them all bringing theirs deaths from the future to the present. Lucifer was searching for the Basanos for them to read what to do with the letter of passage given by The Presence to him, and stopped Jill before she could keep commiting more deaths. The Basanos made a truce with the fallen angel, and told them his future. Later asked Jill if she really wanted the power, and she obviously accepted. Left Germany that same day, not before saying her goodbyes to Jayesh and preparing for stardom. Some while later, the Basanos gave her the mission to protect the new creation made by Lucifer, destroying the Jin En Mok for this purpose. Jill saved the life of Beatrice Wechsler, and Mazikeen, giving her a full face with the help of the Basanos. For this Mazikeen swored to kill her. Lucifer didn't wanted the help of them, but the cards were interested in a place to be gods, and the new creation was aptly empty of divinities. Some more time later, knowing that Lucifer was at his weakest by his confrontation with , the Basanos finally attacked Lucifer to take his creation. They threatened their inhabitants and killed them to demand worship. Jill tried to stop the Basanos, but they destroyed her right arm to force their control on her. The Basanos fought Lucifer and damaged him enough to be closest to his death, but Elaine Belloc interceded at a crucial moment and saved his life, even with the preparations that the Basanos made against her. Basanos then raped Jill, for her to concieve a child made of their power, so they would live without the limitations stablished by their creator, Meleos, and gave her protection of any harm, making her immortal. Even with all the planning, the Basanos wasn't able to win against Lucifer, as they tried to read past and future from an universe strange to them, with another set of rules, and thus, his reading was faulty. Lucifer came back and forced them to destroy themselves, promising to let the children of the Basanos live and take no action against them unless they threatened him first. From this moment, Jill was motivated to kill the spawn of the Basanos that she had on her womb, but no action could be done, as she was still protected by the magic of the Basanos. This is why she decided to go with a group of people choosen by Lucifer, to the Mansions of Silence, tasked with bringing back the soul of Elaine Bellock, and if she is lucky, kill her unborn child. There she met , and became lovers for a time. When they arrived at the Mansions of Silence, the protection of the Basanos was at their weakest, and the souls of the living gave shape to bodies, so Jill could see her son Eikon take shape. He tried to explain that he loved her, and for a moment she doubted to get rid of him, but Spera helped her notice that the boy was just mind-controlling her, just like the Basanos used to control her by force. Eikon protected Jill against Tsuki-Yomi, but was heavy damaged in the fight. Lucifer then appeared, guided by Mazikeen's magic, and took everyone back, including Elaine and Mona, who was rescued by Elaine, just before the destruction of the Mansions of Silence and Eikon, as the place was not meant to support the presence of Lucifer, and collapsed. Jill though to be finally freed from the Basanos, but she was pregnant of twins, so she still had in her womb the other child to take care of. The child was a trouble to gave birth as it would kill Jill while birthing, so Jill searched for help to avoid this. With help of the Navajo people, Rachel Begai and her grandfather, Sam Begai, she could speak with her child before birth, and made a truce: Noema would born powerless so Jill would not die giving birth, and after that Noema will regain all her abilities, under the promise that Jill would not hurt the baby now, or ever. Noema knew what happened with her brother, Eikon, but trusted her mother anyway. Noema was born, and her first action was to bring Lucifer and Elaine from another creation to kill the fallen angel. They made a truce, though, as the end of all creations were inminent at the time. Jill was freed of Basanos, but that was not meant to be, as Noema was a danger to all creation with her pety vengeance games against Lucifer, so Elaine pursued her and remade her to be born as a normal child, as Jill again as mother, but Elaine took all the bad feelings that she had of the raping, of the Basanos, and gave her a chance to love each other again, creating a life for her as an star, making her forget all her previous life. At this point, Elaine decided to fill the creation with her escence, but before in an all-girls night out, Mazikeen forswear her oath to kill her at the request of Elaine. Also Elaine, as a good-bye gift made possible for Jill to find again Bergelmir, and live a happy life as a family. | Powers = * ** ** ** ** ** | Abilities = * * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Singers